Slowly But Surely
by EmeryEnya
Summary: Just a simple one shot. Sam and his girl Carina relax at the motel as we learn about their unique relationship that is so different from any Sam has had before. Carina also makes a bold choice. Story contains some hurt/comfort with a little bit of fluff thrown in too! I take ownership of Carina and Abbas.


Sam opened the door to their motel room and moved to the side so Carina could enter before him. She thanked him with a small smile, appreciating the gesture knowing that he was just as tired as she was. The room was decent, of course at the moment Carina would have taken anything that had hot water. She threw her bag on the floor as she heard Sam shut the door with sigh. A faint smile crossed her lips and her eyes brightened slightly as she awaited the familiar conversation that always took place when they came to a new motel room.

"So, where are we all sleeping tonight?" Carina asked, pretending that she didn't know how he would answer.

"Well I am sure Dean is fine on the couch as always." Sam answered, he too was smiling at their rehearsed conversation. "However..." he continued as he pulled her in for a hug and whispered in her ear, "You know my bed is always open."

Carina rested her head on Sam's chest. He always said that but no matter how many times she heard it she was still amazed that a man like him loved a girl like her. It sure hadn't been easy. It had taken them months to get where they were now physically, hugging and holding hands. Thus far she had never taken her up on his offer but he offered just the same. He was never pressuring or upset when she turned him down every night. It was just to soon. Blows were the only physical contact that she had experienced before Sam. It had been hard but Sam consistently showed her how contact could be good..

"Well I am going to take a much deserved shower." Carina said, covering the regret of leaving his embrace with enthusiasm.

"I'm just going to crash with some T.V, anything you're aching to see?"

"Whatever's on!" she threw over her shoulder, heading to the bathroom.

Showers were Carina's sanctuary in a way. It seemed strange, even to herself, but it was true. It was hard to get time to yourself when you were always traveling, especially with the two Winchester brothers. She mused that also being denied showers, heck bathing in general, for so long affected her perception as well.

The small woman finally decided that it was time to get out and proceeded to wrap a towel around her body. She forced herself to look at her reflection in the mirror. That was still a strange sight for her, seeing the marks gone. She remembered how she would catch glimpses of herself in the broken mirrors, trying to imagine away the black eye, the scar along her jaw, and everything else. The marks of her resistance to Abbas's questions and orders. All gone, thanks to Cas.

Carina remembered vividly the day she was saved. The blinding light, the figure in the doorway of the attic. She remembered crying that her prayers were answered as he picked her up gently. Most of all she remembered the soft, reassuring words Sam whispered in her ear as he carried her away from the dark house and the monster that parents told their kids about at night.

At the motel Carina gave Sam, Dean, and Castiel all the information she knew on the demon, Abbas. She saw horror enter their eyes and the fury that replaced it as they examined the marks that covered her skin like a map. The warm light radiating from the angel's hand moved over her and Carina started to cry when she saw herself whole for the first time in years. With her help Dean and Cas had found the demon easily and disposed of the bag of scum once and for all.

That too was the day when Sam had made the vow that he would protect her. At the time she didn't really believe him but he had proved himself again and again. That was the beginning of her and Sam's journey together.

Coming out of her memories, Carina made up her mind right there. She dressed quickly in her favorite pair of daisy duke shorts. Their were her favorite because they were Sam's favorite color, a dark red. She threw on a black crop top, brushed her hair and teeth, and gave herself a quick pep talk before leaving the bathroom.

Sam lay on top of the bed with nothing on but a pair of black, basketball shorts. His left arm was crooked under his head as he channeled surfed.

"There's nothing good on!" he said exasperated until he looked at her and his words stopped, frustration gone. He made no to attempt to hide as he checked her out, reassuring her how beautiful she looked. The little auburn haired beauty dazzled him with a full blown smile and made her way towards the bed slowly. Sam's eyes never left her face as she chewed her lip nervously as she stood beside the bed before carefully climbing on. Carina snuggled up against Sam's bare chest and lay her arm over him before looking up at his face in an effort to see if she did it right. The love in his eyes and the way his arm circled around her protectively told her she did the right thing. Her eyes closed with a contented sigh as the rising and falling of Sam's chest lulled her to sleep.

When Dean finally came in, late as usual, he was greeted with the sight of his brother's arms cradling the woman he loved close to his chest, his cheek resting on her hair, both of them sound asleep. Dean covered both of them with a blanket and rolled his eyes, simply glad that he finally got his bed back.


End file.
